La vallée des ombres
by AsterRealm
Summary: SEMAINE DE L'OS - La première fois que "la chiarde" s'était plantée devant elle, Larxène avait su d'emblée qu'elle la détesterait. On la lui avait collée entre les pattes dès le premier jour et, deux ans plus tard, on l'y trouvait encore : il fallait bien que quelqu'un se débarrasse des ombres, de toute façon, et la gamine était beaucoup trop efficace pour son propre bien. UA. TS.


**Disclaimeeeer** : BUENA VISTA GAMES, square enix mdr

 **Note** : Ceci est un Larxène/Kairi. Je suis assez naze en yuri, alors pardonnez-moi d'avance si la romance est hyper light ou inexistante *se noie*

 **Note 2** : Voilà l'OS du mardi de la semaine de l'OS ! :D Comment ça on est mercredi. Comment ça c'est un two-shot. Non non vous avez du mal comprendre

 **Note 3** : Cace-dédi à **NUITY** (otp feels) (SI CA CONTINE JE VAIS TOUT TE DEDICACER MDR) (Et je remercie Rin pour m'avoir rappelé qui était la mystérieuse personne fan de RakuKai. Je suis trop bête.) Et à **Gaynyway** , parce que rien que pour le yuri tu mérites d'être cité adieu

* * *

La première fois que _la chiarde_ s'était plantée devant elle, Larxène avait sut d'emblée qu'elle la détesterait.

Elle était plus petite qu'elle, se tenait toujours droite, les mains cachées derrière le dos, et regardait ses camarades comme ses supérieurs avec un respect égal sans jamais ciller. Elle ne baissait jamais les yeux, ne tremblait pas quand quelqu'un l'engueulait, apprenait de ses erreurs et souriait beaucoup trop facilement. Lorsqu'on lui demandait de quoi elle avait peur, elle réfléchissait longuement puis plongeait ses yeux bleus droit dans le regard de son interlocuteur et répondait :

— De voir sombrer le monde sans avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver.

Les autres se moquaient d'elle alors, mais Larxène ne riait pas. Sa façon de parler l'irritait au plus haut point. Une fois, elle s'était faufilée dans son dos et avait lâché :

— Sauver le monde, rien que ça ? Ma parole, t'es aussi conne que t'en as l'air.

Et la chiarde n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

xxxxx

On la lui avait collée entre les pattes dès le premier jour, parce que _t'es la seule meuf, Larx', t'as qu'à t'en occuper, c'est pas supposé être ton rôle ?_ Elle le lui aurait renvoyé à la tronche, son rôle, mais c'était bien trop risqué en présence de l'adjudant-chef, et elle avait suffisamment eu affaire à lui pour se retenir et faire craquer ses jointures à la place.

Quand elle s'était retrouvée seule avec elle pour la première fois – Demyx, installé dans un coin, ne comptait pas pour grand chose –, elle l'avait jaugée comme elle savait si bien le faire en arborant son air le plus dégoûté.

— Putain, pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de me taper les avortones quand elles arrivent ? T'as quel âge, gamine ? Douze ans ?

Elle la regardait droit dans les yeux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intimidée.

— Dix-neuf.

— Dix-neuf ? Mais comment t'as fait pour entrer dans notre section ? On prend pas les bébés, ici. Regarde-moi ça, t'as rien dans les bras.

— J'en ai suffisamment dans la tête pour compenser, avait-elle répondu avec un léger sourire.

— T'es une petite maligne, c'est ça ? Ça va pas t'aider ici, crois-moi. Tiens-toi à carreau et évite de faire du grabuge. J'en ai vu mille, des comme toi. Ils se barrent toujours après trois semaines.

— Je ne me tiendrai pas à carreau, et je ne partirai pas.

— Tu te prends pour qui, l'avortone ?

— Je m'appelle Kairi. Et le mot « avortone » n'existe pas.

— Madame n'aime pas son petit surnom affectif. Très bien, je vais t'en trouver un autre. Tu penses quoi de « la chiarde » ?

— Sans vouloir offenser personne, le mot « chiarde » n'existe pas non plus.

— Très bien, va pour la chiarde.

Kairi n'avait pas discuté.

Kairi n'était pas partie après trois semaines. Et elle semblait bien décidée à lui rester en permanence entre les pattes.

 _xxxxx_

— Mais fais gaffe, bon sang !

Le rayon l'avait frôlée de si près qu'elle en avait senti la chaleur sur son bras.

— T'essaies de cramer ma veste, ou quoi ?

— Il y en avait une derrière toi.

Larxène se retourna. En effet, une légère fumée noire était déjà en train de disparaître dans le néant. Elle serra les dents.

— T'aurais pu me prévenir, putain, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied à la fumée pour la faire dégager.

Kairi lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

— J'aurais pu, mais tu aurais bougé.

— T'as préféré manquer de me bousiller le bras, quoi. C'est vrai ; qu'est-ce qu'un bras par rapport à une minable petite ombre de merde planquée au sol ?

— Tu sais que j'ai les meilleurs scores en visée.

— Et alors ? Fais gaffe à ta gueule, la prochaine fois, morveuse. C'est pas un jouet, ce que t'as dans la main.

Kairi désactiva son arme et la rangea dans sa ceinture pendant que Larxène vérifiait que sa veste n'avait rien.

— La zone est nettoyée, annonça Kairi en détachant ses cheveux. On rentre quand tu veux.

— T'as hâte de revoir tous ces singes puants, ou quoi ? Pour une fois qu'on est tranquilles.

— C'est toi qui passe ton temps à dire que j'ai été élevée dans un zoo.

— C'est pas dans un zoo qu'ils ont été élevés, eux ; c'est dans une porcherie. Je peux sentir leur odeur à un kilomètre à la ronde.

— Tu exagères. L'odeur ne va pas à plus de huit cent mètres.

Larxène lui asséna une tape dans le dos.

— T'as pas mon expérience, gamine. Les pires jours, ça peut aller beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'on aimerait croire.

Il y eut un crépitement, signe que quelqu'un essayait de la contacter. Elle activa son oreillette en soupirant. Kairi attendait, les mains dans les poches, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où s'était trouvée l'ombre quelques secondes auparavant.

— Changement de programme, annonça Larxène. Il y a eu des plaintes en zone 3.

— Je pensais que la section C s'occupait de cette zone-là, s'étonna Kairi.

— Ils ont autre chose à foutre, apparemment. Dans ces cas-là, ils prennent les premiers perdus venus. Nous, en l'occurrence. C'est à deux rues d'ici, c'est pas comme si on devait traverser la ville.

— Un ordre est un ordre, de toute façon. Il te reste suffisamment d'énergie ?

Elles vérifièrent toutes deux le niveau de batterie de leurs armes.

— Soixante pour cent environ, fit la blonde. C'est juste une reconnaissance, de toute façon.

— J'en suis à trente-cinq...

Elle ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie.

— Trente-cinq ? répéta-t-elle. Mais comment t'as fait ton compte ? T'as essayé de décorer la cave avec de jolies lumières, ou quoi ?

— C'est que je bossais, moi, alors que tu ne faisais que bayer aux corneilles.

Larxène balaya la pique d'un geste.

— C'est de ta faute si tu t'es dirigée vers le point de chute de l'ennemi. Ceux qui osent dire que t'es maligne te voient pas sur le terrain, c'est sûr.

— C'est la première chose à faire si on veut terminer le travail vite et bien.

— Ouais, ouais. Bon, faut qu'on se magne ou on va encore avoir _messieurs_ les officiers supérieurs au cul.

— Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à parler correctement.

— Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer de temps en temps.

— Tu parles plus que moi.

— T'as des preuves ? Allez, on se bouge.

Elles quittèrent le bâtiment abandonné et nouvellement nettoyé et ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre le point renseigné. Quelques passants les suivirent des yeux en haussant les sourcils, mais la plupart ne firent même pas attention à elles ; il n'était pas rare de voir des soldats en uniforme dans les rues, ces temps dernier, pas avec la terrible recrudescence des attaques d'ombres et des nids qui se formaient un peu partout. On en avait même trouvé dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital privé, une fois ; depuis, les gens étaient devenus un peu méfiants et ne manquaient jamais de se promener avec le matériel nécessaire pour repousser les ombres en cas d'agression. Les minuscules lasers autorisés en vente libre ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose d'autre que de les immobiliser un instant, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au moins, ça laissait suffisamment de temps aux victimes potentielles pour s'enfuir et prévenir les autorités concernées.

Autorités concernées qui ne manquaient jamais de déléguer la tâche aux sous-fifres les plus proches.

— Excusez-moi... vous êtes là pour les, euh...

Le garçon qui les avait interpellées n'avait pas plus de quinze ans et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Kairi prit les devants, consciente que Larxène ne pourrait s'empêcher de se montrer, sinon agressive, au moins sèche avec son interlocuteur. Elle détestait les gamins.

— Tu as vu des ombres dans le coin ? demanda Kairi.

— Pas moi, mais... une de mes amies m'a dit qu'elle en avait vu deux à la fenêtre du troisième étage.

Larxène leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qu'il désignait du doigt.

— C'est quoi, ça ? Une sorte d'école ?

— Une académie de musique, répondit le garçon. Elle a été fermée il y a trois mois à cause de travaux... enfin, je crois.

— Et ton amie, elle est où ? Elle peut pas venir nous en parler elle-même ?

Kairi lui lança un regard d'avertissement mais elle l'ignora superbement. Le garçon baissa les yeux.

— Elle m'a envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle allait voir d'elle-même. J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais...

— Elle est entrée ? demanda brusquement la rousse. Quand ?

— Il y a près de deux heures. J'ai appelé dès que j'ai cessé d'avoir des nouvelles et je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Ah... Roxas. Et elle, c'est Xion. Elle est du genre téméraire...

Kairi posa une main sur son épaule et sourit.

— On va la ramener, ne t'en fais pas.

Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de le rassurer mais il hocha la tête après un regard inquiet vers le troisième étage.

— Bon, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, intervint Larxène. Scanne-moi tout ça et on y va.

Le scan, malheureusement, ne leur révéla pas grand chose.

— Il a du mal avec les bâtiments, fit Kairi en rangeant l'appareil. Cela dit, il y a de l'activité à l'intérieur. Mieux vaut rester prudent.

— Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous ? demanda le garçon.

— Certainement pas, rétorqua Larxène. J'ai suffisamment à faire avec une seule morveuse dans les pattes. Reste bien gentiment ici, c'est tout. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Il sembla soulagé et recula un peu.

— Merci pour votre aide.

— C'est ça. Allons-y.

Elles dégainèrent leurs armes et entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

 _xxxxx_

Les ombres n'étaient pas nombreuses, mais elles en trouvèrent à chacun des étages qu'elles traversèrent. Le troisième n'était pas plus infesté que les autres. Elles n'y trouvèrent aucune trace de la disparue.

— Elle doit s'être cachée, lâcha Kairi après avoir vérifié une petite salle où était installé un piano un peu poussiéreux.

— Évidemment, petite gourde. Elle ne s'est pas plantée au milieu d'un couloir pour attendre les secours.

— « Petite gourde » ? C'est la première fois que je l'entends, celle-là.

— Et j'en ai encore plein en réserve.

— J'ai hâte de les entendre. Bon... (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son arme.) Il ne me reste plus tellement d'énergie. Toi ?

— Trente-huit.

— Ils devraient penser à les améliorer un peu. Ça ne tient pas bien longtemps...

— J'l'ai déjà dit mille fois. Ils s'en foutent, ils ont pas le budget.

— Je compte sur toi pour me couvrir.

— La princesse a besoin d'une garde rapprochée ? Laisse-moi faire, poulette, je suis la meilleure de ma section.

— Je suis la meilleure de notre section, à vrai dire.

— T'as pas l'air dispo, pourtant.

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire. Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, Larxène savait qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde de son efficacité. Elle constata avec horreur que ça lui faisait presque plaisir. Elle secoua la tête.

Elle était l'aînée, et elle débusquait les ombres depuis bien plus longtemps que la chiarde. Qu'importe si ce mot existait ou non. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses félicitations ou de sa confiance.

— Reste plus que la cave, informa-t-elle.

— Et le grenier.

— Pas de grenier, d'après ce que j'ai vu.

— Il y avait pourtant un espace vide au-dessus de nous, sur le scanner, fit remarquer Kairi. Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une trappe quelque part.

Elles levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Le plafond était on ne peut plus lisse.

— Le couloir, peut-être ?

Le couloir ne possédait pas la moindre ouverture, lui non plus ; après quelques salles, cependant, elles finirent par tomber dessus dans une vaste pièce vide qui sentait le renfermé.

— Parfait, dit Larxène.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. J'ai l'impression qu'on est tombées sur le nid.

Les contours de la trappes étaient en effet recouverts d'une matière noire et mouvante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Aucune chance que la petite soit là, fit la blonde, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on doit virer la source de ces horreurs.

Kairi fronça les sourcils.

— J'espère qu'elle n'est pas montée, murmura-t-elle.

— Bien sûr que non. Personne ne serait assez idiot pour entrer là-dedans. Les ombres empêchent l'entrée de s'ouvrir, de toute façon.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Kairi avant de continuer :

— Reste en arrière et surveille la porte, on ne sait jamais. J'm'occupe de ceux-là.

La rousse acquiesça et recula un peu.

— Bonne chance, dit-elle quand même.

Larxène n'avait pas besoin de chance. Elle chargea son arme et tira sur la matière noire sans une once d'hésitation. La chose se rétracta et disparu à l'intérieur du grenier, laissant la trappe s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit.

— Je déteste les nids, marmonna-t-elle. L'odeur est épouvantable.

— Je peux toujours le faire à ta place, si tu veux.

— C'est ça, cause toujours.

Elle grimpa l'échelle avec précaution et vérifia discrètement l'intérieur du grenier. Trois ombres – non, quatre – semblaient surveiller une masse noire et informe au milieu de la pièce. Le nid, évidemment. Par chance, il n'était pas bien grand : elle n'aurait pas de mal à le décimer, même avec une simple arme de poing.

Les ombres ne la virent même pas entrer. Elle en abattit deux avant même de leur laisser le temps de réagir ; la troisième essaya de s'enfuir, mais elle n'eut aucun mal à la viser et à la détruire. La quatrième, elle, s'était dirigée vers le nid et se préparait à attaquer pour le protéger.

— Pas la peine, petite, dit Larxène entre ses dents.

L'ombre se jeta sur elle alors que ses doigts avaient déjà appuyé sur la détente. Elle s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce avant de se transformer en fumée.

Larxène s'approcha du nid. Il ondulait légèrement, signe qu'il était encore actif ; il était cependant trop petit pour en faire plus d'une à la fois. Il ne devait pas être là depuis bien longtemps.

Elle tira un rayon à son sommet et le regarda se désagréger en soupirant. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la fille n'était pas là.

Elle allait tourner les talons quand quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention. Au sol, là où s'était tenu le nid quelques secondes auparavant, une étrange sphère bleue pâle tournait sur elle-même dans le plus grand silence.

— Tout va bien, là-haut ?

Elle recula un peu, sans lâcher l'étrange phénomène des yeux.

— 'Y a un truc louche. Tu peux venir jeter un coup d'œil ? En dehors de ça, c'est nettoyé.

Kairi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se hissa immédiatement à l'étage supérieur. Elle plissa les yeux – le grenier était un peu trop sombre à son goût – et s'approcha de sa coéquipière.

— Regarde ça, fit Larxène. Le nid était au-dessus.

— Pour le protéger ? C'est bizarre. Je me demande ce que c'est.

— Jamais rien vu de pareil.

— J'éviterais de m'en approcher, en tout cas. Si c'est lié aux ombres, mieux vaut en informer nos supérieurs.

— Ouais... bon, j'les contacte.

— Et Xion ?

— Xion ? Ah, la gamine perdue ? Pas ici, en tout cas. Peut-être à la cave, mais j'ai comme un doute.

— Disparue... oui, je m'en doutais un peu.

Larxène lui lança un regard dubitatif.

— Pourquoi t'as dit à son pote qu'on la ramènerait, alors ?

— Pour le rassurer, c'est tout.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, maintenant, quand il viendra te voir en pleurant parce que sa copine a disparu dans le néant ?

— Je lui dirai qu'on fera en sorte de la retrouver saine et sauve. Ce qu'on va d'ailleurs faire.

— T'as de l'espoir, toi.

— Elle ne peut pas être partie en fumée, pas plus que tous ceux qui se sont envolés ces dernières semaines. On finira pas les retrouver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Larxène eut un reniflement irrité.

— Tu parles. Bon, faut encore vérifier la cave, même s'il y a peu de chance d'y trouver quoi que ce soit. Quelqu'un doit surveiller ce truc, donc j'te laisse faire. T'auras qu'à t'expliquer avec le gosse blond pendant que je contacte la base, puis tu montes la garde et t'empêches les visiteurs indésirables d'entrer. T'as combien d'énergie, rappelle-moi ?

— Je ne te l'ai pas dit. À peu près dix pour cent.

— Ouais, suffisant, quoi. 'Y en a plus, de toute façon.

— Contacte-moi quand tu as des nouvelles de la base.

— Je suis pas idiote, morveuse. Bonne chance pour expliquer la situation au gosse d'en bas.

— Merci.

Kairi détailla une dernière fois la sphère avant de descendre l'échelle. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle n'aimait pas le sentiment qui l'avait envahie à sa vue.

Pour elle, ce genre d'instinct signifiait « désastre ». Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser pour l'instant ; elles recevraient leurs instructions au moment voulu, et elles obéiraient sans poser de question.

Elle se rembrunit.

Maintenant, il lui fallait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Roxas.

 _xxxxx_

— Enfin là ! s'exclama Demyx en les voyant revenir. J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdues en ville !

Le regard lourd qu'échangèrent les deux nouvelles venues lui fit perdre tout sourire.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? La mission a échoué ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes-là, alors ?

— Secret défense, répondit Larxène.

— Tu déconnes ?

— Pas trop, non.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Kairi s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, les yeux fermés. La blonde ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dit au gamin, mais elle l'avait retrouvé accroupi contre un mur, les épaules tremblantes et le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. Elle-même était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais son visage ne trahissait pas le moindre regret.

 _Elle pense qu'ils ne la retrouveront pas._

C'était évident. On n'avait jamais retrouvé personne. Mais la petite y avait cru.

Son cœur se serra malgré elle. Heureusement, personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Quelqu'un entra dans le baraquement sans même prendre la peine de frapper et se planta devant Larxène, droit comme un i.

— J'ai un ordre de mutation à votre nom. Section S.

Il lui tendit un papier a l'air officiel qu'elle parcourut rapidement des yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— La section spéciale ? Elle a été dissoute il y a bien cinq ans.

Elle serrait inconsciemment la feuille entre ses doigts et jeta un regard vers Kairi. Cette dernière avait levé la tête et la dévisageait, interdite. Impossible de savoir à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

— Elle est remise en route suite aux récents événements. Je n'en sais pas plus. Félicitation pour votre promotion.

— Ma promo... oh, merde.

L'homme la salua et sortit de la salle

— Ta promo ? T'as été promue ? demanda Demyx en se redressant soudainement.

— Ouaip. Sergent.

— De la nouvelle section ?

— Ouaip.

Kairi regardait dans le vague mais sourit quand elle remarqua que Larxène s'était tournée vers elle.

— Félicitations, dit-elle.

Elle semblait sincère mais sa voix transmettait un sentiment doux-amer qui lui fit mal au cœur. Larxène passa une main dans sa nuque, gênée sans savoir pourquoi.

— J'ai pas fait grand chose pour.

— Dis-toi que je ne serai plus dans tes pieds. C'est déjà pas mal.

— Ça me fera des vacances !

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton enjoué, sans succès. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'ordre de mutation. Si elle entrait dans une nouvelle section, ça voulait dire...

Qu'elles venaient de terminer leur dernière mission ensemble.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le sentiment aigre qui lui broyait le ventre. Elles ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis près de deux ans, maintenant. Ça faisait un moment, mine de rien. Elle avait fini par avoir l'habitude de se disputer avec cette petite idiote et de la traîner partout où elle allait. Elle avait fini par apprécier son honnêteté et ses gestes décidés qui ne trahissaient aucune hésitation.

L'idée de ne plus l'entendre répondre à ses agaceries lui fit l'effet d'une claque.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer les ordres. Elle sortit son sac de sous le lit et se mit à préparer ses affaires sans un mot. Personne ne lui adressa la parole, pas même Kairi.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour terminer et partir, le sac sur l'épaule. Elle n'était pas simplement mutée : on mettait une section complète sous ses ordres. Elle avait longtemps attendu ce moment, et voilà qu'il venait simplement à cause d'une découverte hasardeuse dans un grenier, situé qui plus était dans une zone dont elle n'avait même pas la charge.

La vie était bien étrange, parfois.

Dehors, il faisait faisait froid, et elle crut même sentir une goutte de pluie glisser sur son visage. Elle lâcha un soupir.

Elle revit la sphère bleue tourner lentement devant elle et un groupe de soldats haut-gradés en interdire l'accès, la mine grave. Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre.

 _Un portail, hein ? Tout ça pour ça._

À nouveau, elle soupira.

Tout ça n'était plus son problème.

Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

 **Okayyyy cet OS est trop long donc je le coupe en deux (spoil : j'ai pas écrit le reste lol) et je publierai la suite demain ou vendredi ou... bref, avant dimanche. C'est pas que je suis en retard, non non, mais c'est tout comme /bam/.**

 **Le Larxène/Kairi c'est cool, I had no idea.**

 **Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut mais j'espère que ça vous a pluuu ! Le prochain OS, si ce n'est pas la suite de celui-ci, sera, si je suis mes plans, un Vanitas/Sora bien louche comme je les aime, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un changement de programme. Guilty pleasure ship, here I come.**

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez bien aimé /o/. Gros kiss.**


End file.
